blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Path of Masks (5e Barbarian Archetype)
Path of Masks Some barbarians choose to not show their faces in combat, typically out of some need to hide it, or possibly just for intimidation. A few have learned how to turn their useless face-covers into deadly weapons, imbuing themselves with powers unknown to them previously, for them to use to destroy those who oppose them. Some features of this archetype may require a saving throw. The saving throw is calculated as 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. Masks Starting at 3rd level, you can equip a mask as a bonus action. Additionally, when you rage, you may put on a mask as part of the same bonus action. You have two masks, and gain more as you level up in this class. When you level up, you may choose to replace one mask you have with another you can choose. Chapter Start Beginning at 6th level, you are keen at putting on masks whenever you wish. When you roll initiative, you may instantly enter a rage and put on a mask, without a bonus action. Advanced Masks At 10th level, you've gained the ability to use more powerful masks. You gain one advanced mask, and can don it whenever you would choose to don a regular mask. You can replace this advanced mask with another advanced mask whenever you level up in this class. Covered Face Additionally at 10th level, you gain the ability to hide yourself from others. You may choose for your face to constantly be covered by a veil of darkness, no action required to dispel or activate this. R to Retry Beginning at 14th level, you are sometimes able to cheat death. As a reaction to being reduced to 0 hit points, you may choose for your body to disappear for one round. At the start of your next turn, you re-appear within 30 feet of your body's previous location, with a number of hit points equal to twice your barbarian level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Masks All mask effects only remain while you have a mask equipped. Alligator When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with a melee weapon attack, you can choose to horribly maim it as part of the attack used to kill it. When you do so, creatures of your choice within 30 feet of the creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, being frightened of you for 1 minute on a failed saving throw. At the end of a creature's turn, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on a success. Bear You have advantage on checks made to grapple creatures. Bull When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack after moving at least 20 feet towards that creature, it must succeed on a Strength saving throw, or be knocked prone. Cobra You treat every weapon as having the thrown (20/60) property. Elephant When you don this mask, choose one damage type that is not bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage. You gain resistance to that damage type while this mask is equipped. Fish You can breathe underwater, and gain a swimming speed equal to your walking speed. Frog When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you can use your bonus action to make one weapon attack. Giraffe You have advantage on Perception checks relying on sight. Horse You have proficiency in improvised weapons, which deal 1d10 damage and have the versatile (1d12) property. Locust When you deal damage to a creature that is prone, you add your proficiency bonus to the damage dealt. Mole You have 120 feet of darkvision, and can see in magical darkness. Monkey While grappling a creature, if you have a free hand, you can use your action to force the creature you are grappling to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, you steal one weapon or object the creature is holding. Octopus When you don this mask, you can choose one weapon within 5 feet of yourself to be linked with you. As a bonus action, when you are not holding that weapon, you can summon it to your hand, provided it is on the same plane of existence as yourself. Rabbit Your movement speed is increased by 10 feet. Rat You can take the Disengage action, as a bonus action. Rooster You can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. Unicorn When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you can have either yourself or an ally within 15 feet of yourself restore hit points equal to the amount of hit dice the creature had on the turn before you killed it Wolf When you hit a creature while using Reckless Attack, the next creature to hit the same creature before the start of your next turn has advantage on the first attack roll they make against it. Zebra When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Advanced Masks Chameleon As a bonus action, you can turn invisible. You must use your bonus action at the start of each of your turns to stay invisible, and if you attacked a creature within the past minute, it can see you. Dog As an action, you can cast dominate beast, without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. You can keep concentration on this spell while raging, as well as cast it during a rage. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Fox You can use your Strength modifier when using ranged weapons, and all barbarian class features listing your melee weapon attacks apply to your ranged weapon attacks. Owl You have truesight with a range of 15 feet. Panther You can take the Dash action as a bonus action. Swan As a reaction, when an allied creature takes damage while within 15 feet of yourself, you can move up to your movement speed towards the creature that did the damage, and make one weapon attack on them. Tiger While you are raging, your unarmed strikes deal 1d8 damage. When you use the Attack action and make at least one unarmed strike, you can use your bonus action to make another unarmed strike. Walrus When you don this mask, choose two damage types that are not bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage. You gain resistance to those damage types while this mask is equipped.Category:Archetypes